


Heli Cases 你忠实的听众

by OneBridgeX



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Science, Television, Unrepentant Fluff, dadneto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBridgeX/pseuds/OneBridgeX
Summary: Heli Cases是美国广播电台的一个节目，致力于教育日益增多的变种群体，分割复杂的科学让它变成吸引人的、易消化的知识。它同时是唯一一个能够帮助Erik让他躁动的女儿入睡的东西。（文中有Dadneto，小宝宝Lorna，单身父亲的挣扎，身为深夜基因节目主持人的Charles）





	Heli Cases 你忠实的听众

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heli Cases](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165995) by [Black_Betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Betty/pseuds/Black_Betty). 



> 此文灵感来源于詹一美给小朋友读睡前故事的视频，而他美妙的声音谋杀了我们。（译者在此粘一个b站链接https://www.bilibili.com/video/av1859951?from=search&seid=12799103045349031007）

Erik到达了屋子的一角，转向，顺着太过熟悉的道路走到了另一面墙前。他已经不知道自己在客厅中转了多少圈，但广播电台的卡通节目已经切换成其他的替代品节目，这足够说明问题了。

他将Lorna移动到肩膀上，让酸痛的手臂得以休息一会儿，然后她哭的更大声了，湿乎乎的脸颊蹭着Erik的脖子。他叹气。当然，每次在他的女儿开始哭泣时他的心都碎了一点，但几个小时后他总能感觉到一种麻木的绝望。就是像无望与无解的这种时候，他都会考虑终止单身父亲的身份，都会很确信应该在Magda的父母要求抚养权时让他们带走孩子。

“你没事的，”他低声道，抚摸着她的后背。她打着嗝，哭的更厉害了点，两只小手紧紧抓着他的领子。

他的眼睛合上了，然后疲倦地在房间中又转了一圈。

Erik是如此习惯那个哭声，以至于他几乎没有辨认出她停止哭泣后的寂静。他愣在了房间中央，屏住呼吸，害怕这只是一种短暂的缓刑，但Lorna还保持着平静。他歪过脖子看向她，检查她是不是终于睡着了。她的眼睛睁着，还是湿润的，但她平稳地呼吸着，一只小手塞进自己嘴里。

他感觉到自己脖子和肩膀上的紧绷都渐渐逝去了，于是俯下身子关掉了电视，他的头脑很疲倦，渴望睡眠。但当房间陷入黑暗时，Lorna立刻在他的怀中扭动与啜泣，然后又开始大哭。他手忙脚乱地再次打开了电视电源开关，Lorna放松了下来也停止哭泣，她的视线移动到屏幕泛蓝的幽光上。

Erik稳定住自己，慢慢地、小心翼翼地坐在了地板上。电视上正播放着某种关于基因的纪录片剧集，所以他一开始认为她是被颜色吸引住了，也有可能是变化的图片。但当一段基因排序与仪器的蒙太奇难以取悦她时，Erik才反应过来她是被旁白者的声音稳定住了心神。

他必须承认那个声音令人愉悦。流畅的英腔，热情的男中音，圆润的元音听起来就像是融化的巧克力。很显然广播电台正在连续播放这个纪录片的所有剧集，Erik点击收音机上的录音按钮然后躺在地上睡着了，Lorna趴在他的胸膛上，他们两个舒适地蜷缩在被单下。

***

在接下来的几周中，Heli Cases成为了公寓的背景音。Erik认为自己很幸运：Lorna着迷的新东西是个相对来说比较有趣、虽然名字不怎么样的基因讲解节目，而不是主角为恐怖手偶的无限儿童电影循环。在某种程度上，此纪录片相当有益，因为它用开放、新鲜、积极的思维方式涵盖了变种基因的发展，而不是像美国传媒恐惧散播者一样做些政治宣传。它相当有益的原因也在于旁白者（X教授）悦耳而罪恶的声音，他乐观的修辞总能吸引Erik的注意力，让他期待能拥有一场大人的对话，此对话不包含勺子和尿布。

事实上，X教授是一个真正的教授，来自牛津大学。Heli Cases是他与BBC合作的副项目，致力于教育日益增多的变种群体，分割复杂的科学让它变成吸引人的、易消化的知识。Erik知道这些是因为他在BBC官网上找到了节目的概要，并在评论区与四个口齿不清的愚蠢的混球展开辩论。他也翻找了牛津的教职人员目录，阅读了Xavier教授在学术、社会论坛上发表的教育学、基因学、变种学论文。

很有可能Erik已经像Lorna一样着迷了，但不是那种出于本能和听觉的层次。他们两个蜷缩在沙发上一起收听节目已经成为了一种晚上的惯行程序，Lorna在Xavier教授激动地描述细胞有丝分裂或者尼安德塔人的灭绝时入睡，Erik专注地倾听着直到节目的最后一个词，他渴望逐条分析Xavier的论述。

他感觉自己欠Xavier一句感谢，不仅感谢他帮助自己活过作为孤独的单身父亲的前几个月，也感谢他激发了Erik内心中的某种东西，这东西在他从研究生院辍学照顾Magda时就消亡了。Heli Cases中的某些东西让他的思维开始运转、躁动，那永久的疲倦开始剥落，就如同一架飞行器升空时上面的尘土开始散去一般。

当他看见Charles Xavier教授将要在哥伦比亚大学进行一场免费演讲时，他感觉他需要当面见见这个人。

“你怎么想我的小豆子？我们应该去看看这个拥有美妙嗓音的人吗？”

Lorna舀起一大勺黏糊糊的麦片送进她的嘴里中，Erik感觉到了她的赞成。

***

也许有些人会为了在大学听讲座时胸前挂了一个婴儿而感到羞愧，但Erik在很久、很久以前就已经丧失了他的羞愧感。再加上，Erik太爱他的孩子了，绝不会为了她而感到理论上一丝丝的羞愧。他在讲堂中顺着楼梯向下走的时候震动了一些金属椅子，有些人对他侧目，然后他坐在了一扇门的旁边以备他需要进行Lorna的紧急尿布更换。

和他所预计的一个外国不知名的广播节目主持人兼基因学教授所举办的讲座的上座率相比，整个大厅要更加挤满了人。在讲座开始前只剩了站立的位置，学生们坐在楼梯上，盘腿挤在门口，激动地讨论着。不止一个可见的变种出现在人群中，他们这么多人都聚集到了一起，这让Erik感受到一阵兴奋。Lorna在他的腿上扭动着、踢着腿，有点被房间中过大的音量所分神。他认真地观察着她，以防附近有什么金属融化的现象。他又将她抱得更紧了些，吻在她的头发上，然后她在他的怀中依赖地蜷缩着。

幸运的是她的注意力被坐在一旁拥有蓝色爆炸头的高女孩吸引了，当一个年长的穿着西装的人走上讲台时，Lorna已经高兴地把手指缠绕在那个女孩的蓝色卷发中。

“抱歉，”在人群变得安静时Erik轻声对那人说道，并将Lorna的手从她的头发中撤离。

“没事，”女孩低声回应道，向Lorna微笑着，示意她的几缕绿色的头发，“我在思考下次染成绿色的好了。”

但不幸的是Lorna的心情突然变差然后开始哭泣，挣扎地脱离Erik的手企图去再次触摸那个女孩。人们开始谴责地看向他们，而Erik甚至都没精力去理他们。他顿时变得惊慌，急迫地想要使Lorna安静下来，但这只让她哭的更大声。

他看向讲台上的那个老人——后者正向麦克风中嘟囔一些难以理解的话——他想到，见鬼吧，然后开始收拾自己的东西准备走向出口。

当他走到门口时，Lorna的哭喊声已经达到了新的高度。他挤过门口堆积的人，感觉自己的脸颊正在燃烧，然后两只手指扯着自己的夹克，笨拙地抱着Lorna的包。

“谢谢你Naylor教授，”一阵突然的掌声短暂地盖过了Lorna的哭声，一个人的声音又盖过了掌声，“即使我不太确定自己是否应得这么高的赞赏。”Lorna的哭声渐渐消失了，变成细小的啜泣声，Erik感觉她慢慢陷在了自己的怀抱中。

Erik放松地叹了一口气。他认识这个声音。到天涯海角都认得这个声音。他后退回自己的座位上，向左右两边的人扮了个鬼脸，然后视线移到了讲台上。他一直在猜想Xavier教授的长相，因为后者在牛津的教师目录上的照片令人挫败地是个空白。他无所事事时曾想象过与这上流口音相配的是一个慈祥的、简朴的老绅士，但在讲台上说话的人没有那么正式，没有那么老，而更加年轻、迷人。事实上他太过年轻与迷人了，这让Erik差点踩到旁边座位上善良地为他们留着座位的蓝发女孩。

“谢谢，”他低语道，检查着Lorna的情况确保她已经没问题了。她的眼睛大睁着，视线固定在讲台上，坚定地咬着手指。Erik重新调整了一下她在他的大腿上的位置，然后努力集中注意力，即便他不适应将Xavier的声音与面孔对上。

在演讲的过程中，Erik花了更少的时间形成与Xavier关于变种人社会和教育的理论的反对意见，而花更多时间观察他在羊毛衫下肩膀的宽度，思考毛线的颜色是多么能够衬托出他的眼睛——那一抹蓝色即使坐在讲堂的最后一排也清晰可见。Xavier拥有一个完美的屁股和美丽的红唇，柔顺的栗色头发似乎只能出现在英国人的头上，他看起来像是25岁左右。Erik的大脑正在努力整合他的外貌与声音，但本能上，他对这种奇异的转变只有热情。

Xavier的声音与平常毫无差异，Lorna在十分钟内就陷入了沉睡，趴在Erik的怀中沉重地呼吸着。

当讲座结束时，人群起立开始移动、交谈、披上大衣、走出讲堂，她醒了过来。

Erik注视着讲台前形成了一列队伍，Xavier俯身在讲台边与最近的那个人交谈着，他的注视亲切与专心。Erik稍微思考了一下要不要加入那个队伍，让那湛蓝的目光集中在自己的身上，但他立刻抛弃了这个想法因为Lorna开始蠕动了起来。他收拾完自己的东西挤出了讲堂，走向洗手间但没能在男士洗手间中发现换洗台，一如既往。他最终找到了在讲堂外面的一个角落，远离摩肩接踵的人群，从Lorna的包中扯出她的毛毯搭在自己的夹克外套上。

“抱歉小豆子，”他将她放下，嘟囔道，“看起来我们只能草草了事了。”

他换完了她的尿布，正在尿布包中翻找奶瓶时一个熟悉的声音说道：

“这令人惊奇。”

他向肩膀后方看去，发现Charles Xavier正站在他后面，一只手插在口袋中，另一只手圈着棕色的皮质公文包。他正高兴地向Lorna微笑着，而当他的视线移动到Erik身上时，后者感觉自己嘴里突然变得非常干。

“是意念移物吗？”

Erik看向Lorna，她正拍打着头顶上空转的几个硬币。Erik太习惯于使用自己的能力让她分神，以至于他忘了自己正在这么做。

“是金属，”他说，伸出手掌让硬币像飞行演习一般掠过空气，这让Lorna激动地大叫了起来。

“能拥有这么有赏识的观众真好，”Xavier笑道，“恐怕她对我的展示没有同样的反应。”

Erik收集好那些硬币放在口袋中，抱起Lorna站直了。Xavier很矮，这个发现伴随着他某种奇怪的本能的欣赏。他是那种可以完美地在Erik的怀抱中贴合的矮。

“是你遗传给她的变种吗？”Xavier问道，示意Lorna的头发，“还是说她的妈妈也是一名变种人？”

Erik将孩子圈在了手臂中，一只手穿过她有些凌乱的绿色发缕。她的头发很短很美丽，他从来没有对它做出什么改变。Erik希望它变得更长时能像Magda的头发一样卷曲，即使这样会衍生出很多新的理发难题。

“她的妈妈不是变种人，”Erik回应道，无论Xavier有没有留意到他话语中的过去式，后者都没有做出任何反应。

“很美丽，”他说，伸出一只手抚摸着她的头发，但动作做到一半就停了下来，看向Erik。在这时，Lorna先天的意识认出了他，所以前者推开了Erik，向他前倾伸出了双手。Xavier就像所有面对小孩子的人一样：他放下自己的手提包，本能地、又有点尴尬地向她伸手。Erik笑着将她放进了他的怀抱中。Xavier正如Erik所预计的那样看起来有点不适应，他用僵硬的双臂抱着Lorna，后者正仔细地研究着他。

“额——你好啊，”他说，Lorna正抓着他的鼻子。“你的孩子看起来很喜欢我，”他对Erik说道，后者正努力尝试不笑，但他失败了。他将Lorna的手从Xavier的脸上撤离，然后重新摆放了一下她的腿，让她更舒适地躺在他的怀里。

“说来话长了，”他说，看向Charles。Charles不知何时已经放松了下来，回望着Lorna，她正充满喜爱地瞪着他。Erik不能怪她，毕竟那双蓝眼睛有迷惑人的能力。

“简单来说，你在过去的两个月中都在给她读睡前故事。”

“我什么？”Charles惊讶地说，抬起头看向Erik。

“我们是节目的粉丝，”他解释道，然后看见Charles的眼神亮了起来。

“真的吗？哦这太棒了！谢谢你！我们非常努力地做这个节目，你知道。”

Lorna感受到了他的热情然后大笑，有些笨拙地拍着手。Charles思考地看向她，小心翼翼地摇动着她。

“你知道，我有三个博士学位，也许让一个小孩子笑起来是我最大的成就。”Erik感觉到自己的心脏收紧了，然后意识到自己陷入了麻烦之中，尤其因为Charles抱着Lorna的方式就像他正抱着宇宙中最珍贵的东西一样。

“她叫什么？”他问道。Erik告诉他之后，后者双眼放光地看着她，用他最美好的声音说着“你好Lorna，”而Erik知道他陷入了麻烦。

“我很抱歉，”Xavier突然说道，他的视线立刻转移到Erik身上，“我甚至没有问过你的名字！”

“我想你已经知道了因为——”他有些尴尬地示意自己的头，然后惊奇地看到美丽的红晕正在Xavier的脸上绽放，一直延伸到他的脖子上。

“是的，好吧，”他清了清嗓子，全神贯注地看向Lorna，她正抓着他衣服上的纽扣。“我必须承认当看到你们两个坐在观众席中时我偷看了一眼，通常没有小孩子来听我的讲座，而在一开始你开起来很累......”他皱眉，“如果我让你不舒服了，我道歉，Erik。”

“我一直在疑惑，”Erik说道，又将Lorna的手从Charles的纽扣上拿开，“小孩子的思维看起来是怎样的？”

当他再次看向Charles，后者已经不再皱眉，神情明亮。“我......非常美好。更多的颜色和形状而不是具体的，但总是美丽、简单、清晰。”Lorna在他的怀中扭动着，而Charles有些退缩，尴尬地调整她的位置。Erik有些可怜他，所以轻轻地将她抱回来，当他们将Lorna从Charles的手臂移动到Erik的手臂上时，他们两人的肢体轻轻地滑过。

“抱歉，”Charles说道，扮着鬼脸转了一下自己的肩膀，“没有冒犯Lorna的意思，但这个小可爱为什么这么沉啊？”

Erik大笑，将她举到自己的胸前，她自动将脸贴上他的脖子——她最喜欢的躲藏地点。

“你需要习惯这点，”他说，拍着她的背，“她大概是我拥有过的最好的练上肢的方式。”他没有错过Charles的视线移动到自己的胳膊上，它们在T恤的袖子下显露出来。

“嘿，你想去一起喝杯咖啡吗？”这句话在Erik可以思考前脱口而出，“我不介意继续听听你的心灵感应能力？”Charles看起来有些惊讶，然后他点头，非常用力的那种。

“好的，嗯——好，”他俯身拿起Lorna的毯子，仔细地折叠起来。“我不知道这附近有什么咖啡店，但我很想去发现，为了明年。恐怕早上没有茶的我毫无用武之地。”

“明年？”Erik问道。

“哥伦比亚大学向我发了邀请，”Charles说，开心地笑着，很明显他最近才得知这个消息。他捡起包挎在肩膀上，又拿起Erik的夹克抖了抖。他看起来如此自然，抱着他们的东西就像已经与他们相处了几年一样。

“祝贺你，”Erik说道，拿过他的夹克，有意地触碰了一下Charles的手。“我很高兴你会待在附近。”他们对彼此微笑了很长时间，直到这变得有些傻，然后Erik说道，“我带你去看看大学里最好的咖啡店。”


End file.
